I've Fought the Good Fight
by TR-Fanfic
Summary: An episode tag to Veritas. Beckett deals with the aftermath of Bracken's arrest and the closing of her mother's case.


This picks up right at the end of Veritas.

_**I've fought the good fight**_

_**By TR**_

"She's proud of you. Wherever she is, she's proud."

She hoped that was true, wherever her mother was that she knew she'd stayed the course, and justice had been served. Kate knew that the details of this journey from start to finish would roll over and over in her mind for years to come. Until they were smooth and polished like so many pearls. But for right now, she was just happy that Castle was there to share her relief. "I never could have done this without you."

Castle smiled and drew her close, leaning in to the shiver that traveled his skin as she pressed her face to his neck. She'd told him years ago, she wanted him there when she took down the man responsible for her mother's death. He felt a peace settle between them, and thanked the Gods that he was there to witness the closing of this chapter in her life.

He laid a kiss on her jaw. "It's done now."

She pulled back, shook her head. "No, just one more thing to do."

He nodded. "Are they going to let you be the one to tell him?"

She gave a half laugh. "I'm not waiting around to find out. Let's go!"

He was glad he'd chosen the Ferrari for this particular occasion. He found it only fitting when he'd tossed her the keys, that she finish this out in style. He knew there was a running gag at the precinct about her always wanting to be the one to drive. Always the one to be in control. He let them think what they wanted. More often than not he'd handed over the keys just so he could see his sexy woman behind the wheel of a sexy car! He was a guy, after all.

He studied her as they pulled up into the visitors area of the prison. There was an excitement about her now. She was in the final half mile of a marathon she'd been running for 14 years. Adrenaline had her eyes a little brighter, her hands a little steadier, her back a little straigher. Ever the cop. She was going in prepared.

The guard at the counter smiled. His black eyes matched his black skin. His voice held the secret delight that was in all Jamaican accents. "Kate! I wasn't expecting you."

Kate looked to the friend she'd known since the academy and just for a moment stepped out of the cop persona. "Hey James, there's been a development. I need to see Joe Pulgatti."

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I can get you in. They're cracking down on surprise visits."

"James." The cop was back. "There's been a development."

James looked to Castle, nodded in greeting, and then back to Kate. His grin was all teeth and excitement. "You got him?"

Her breath hitched on the intake. "Yeah. Yeah, we got him!"

He squeezed her hand. "Good for you Kate! Good! Good for you!"

He smiled to them both, held up a finger, and picked up the phone. His voice was all business. "I have detective Katherine H. Beckett, and amateur sleuth and occasional pain in the ass Richard Castle to see Joseph Pulgatti." He winked at Castle and pretended to check the log. "Yes I have them scheduled for today. I'm sorry Sir, I will do better at communicating in the future." His eyes danced as he maneuvered and skirted protocol. He hung up the phone and gestured toward the door as it buzzed. "I'll see you on the way out."

They nodded their thanks and made their way through to the visitors room. They opened the door, just as Pulgatti stepped in from the other side. He looked shocked, tired, and like Hell! He looked like an inmate in a maximum security prison. He looked like a man who didn't expect to be rescued. Kate moved to sit, and then changed her mind and remained standing. Pulgatti did the same. Watching Kate's face, the face of a ghost who'd tried to free him so many years ago.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, what are you doing here?"

Castle stood back, pride lighting his eyes as he watched Kate step forward face to face with Pulgatti.

"Mr. Pulgatti..." she shook her head, couldn't quite get the words to form. She took a deep breath, regrouped and looked him in the eye. "The day she was killed my mother gained possession of a tape where Senator Bracken, then assistant DA, admits he pinned the murder of Bob Armen on you." She paused. Let that sink in. "It took me until today to find that tape. We now have definitive proof of your innocence." She saw his color rise, and then the blood leach from his face. She put a hand on his shoulder, led him to sit down before he fell down. Then she smiled, letting the relief settle. "I know it's been a long time coming. I'm sorry I didn't find it sooner. But it's my privilege to tell you, that you are a free man. They'll be releasing you by the end of the week."

She took a seat across from him, watching, waiting. He shook his head, looked to Castle for confirmation, then back to Kate. "You gotta be shittin' me!"

Castle would have laughed if it hadn't been for the crimson rage that now colored Pulgatti's face. "No, she's telling the truth. I was there."

"That son of a bitch! When I get my hands on him..." He stood now, knuckles braced on the table.

Kate spoke up, "That won't be necessary." Her words dripped with pride. "We got him!"

"What?"

"We got him! 45 minutes ago, I arrested Senator Bracken for framing you, blackmail, fraud, and..."

His voices softened. "...the murder of your mother."

Tears came unbidden. "Yes."

He shook his head. "I wish I'd been there to see it."

Her nostrils flared. "Oh you'll see it!"

"The whole world was watching, on live television!" Castle told him

This time he smiled. "Well done Detective. If you ever get tired of the cop beat, look me up. We could use someone like you!"

She smiled. "I'll think about it."

"So you took him down?"

Her eyes glittered. "I took him down!"

He nodded in salute. "And now," he pointed to himself, "you're finishing what she started."

"Yes, I am," her words were slow and deliberate. Emphatic.

"You're really something! That's what she always said. She always talked about you, and she said you'd really become something special." He paused, looked down at his hands. "Will you do something else for me?" He asked, this time he was deadly serious.

"What do you need?"

2 hours later:

Kate stepped in to the hospital room and tried to tune out the beeps and groans and whistles of the monitors, the automatic beds, the call lights as people begged for help. She was on a mission. One she was glad to complete. Quietly she sat down in the chair next to the bed, and took the hand of the old woman. Her skin was thin and frail, her hand cold and wrinkled with time and illness and a life lived with sorrow.

"Mrs. Pulgatti," She said softly. "My name is Detect...my name is Kate Beckett."

"Beckett?" Her voice was laced with the flavor of the old country, and far stronger than expected. Brown eyes now fully open, she locked them onto Kate. Even through the haze of pain, there was recognition. "Are you going to help my Giuseppe?"

Kate smiled, "Yes, yes I am!"

"He didn't kill anyone!"

"I know, I'm helping him. He'll be out of prison in a few days. He wanted me to tell you that he'll be here by Friday. So just...hang on okay? He's going to be here by Friday."

"Friday," the old woman repeated. She took a labored breath. "Friday. Okay. I won't die until Friday. You tell him for me okay?" She winked at Kate, her eyes laughing. "And tell him he better be bringing me some Manicotti like I taught him to make. With real sauce. None of that store bought shit! I don't care if he has been in prison!"

Kate chuckled. "I'll tell him for you."

"Ms. Beckett," She said, squeezing her hand. "Grazie!"

Kate stood and nodded in respect. "Prego."

Castle took her hand as she stepped back into the hallway.

"Now it's done." She closed her eyes and braced herself against him as her knees threatened to buckle. "My God Castle, it's done!"

He held her firm against him, let her get her bearings. "Do you think she'll make it long enough to see him?"

She laughed, "Oh yeah, she's holding out for some homemade manicotti!"

He chuckled. "So he'll get some time with his mother?"

"Yeah."

He stroked her back. "It seems fitting."

She reached for the ring that rested against her heart. "Yes it does. We all want more time."

"You did that you know. You gave him that time back. You...closed the circle."

"So did you. Thank you for being here, you fought with me, we did this together. Wherever she is, my mother is proud of you too!"

He was humbled, and drew her close. Kissing her forehead. "Come on, lets go home."

End of scene. Good? Bad? This freaking ear infection? Let me know.


End file.
